


奇幻能量：幸运小子和魔力猫的故事

by HenryHammer



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Actually there are character deaths, Alternative Heroes, Aromantic Max Kanté, Chat Noir Juleka Couffaine, English Translator Volunteer Recruiting, Everyone Loves Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Everyone involved with some Mathematics&Science&Technology, F/F, F/M, Fanon reducing physical capability of Miraculous wielders under certain situations, Gabriel Agreste rigging everything, I can read but can't write good English, I've never been to Paris and don't know French, IT expert&hacker Max Kanté, Identity Reveal, Ladybug Max Kanté, Master "Internet Searching" Fu, Minor Juleka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Plagg Being Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Rated above General for languages, She is still mostly a fashion designer but knows a lot about woodcraft, They turn it into a competition to see who is better, alternative universe, bug!Max, but all cured by Miraculous and not in detail, carpenter Marinette Dupain-Cheng, cat!Juleka, electrician&mechanic Juleka Couffaine, grumpy Juleka Couffaine, grumpy Tikki, like really grumpy about almost everything, mostly because of Max and Plagg, politely annoying Max Kanté, so I did not list it in Warning
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryHammer/pseuds/HenryHammer
Summary: 傅师傅在卢浮宫广场遇到了两个有潜力的少年，这让他重新考虑了瓢虫耳环和黑猫戒指的分配问题。选定的英雄，麦克斯和朱莉卡，一开始磕磕绊绊，但他们相信可以用智谋证明自己。Mater Fu met two kids with potential by Pyramide du Louvre, which gave him a chance to reconsider who can be ladybug and black cat.The chosen ones, Max and Juleka, are having a bumpy start, but they believes they can prove themselves with their brainpower.
Relationships: Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Max Kanté & Juleka Couffaine
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. 前言

**Author's Note:**

> 如果有人可以帮忙翻译成英文那可真是太好了。  
> 和法语或法国文化有关的部分也一样，发现错误或可以改进的地方在评论区指出就行了。
> 
> I really wish I can be better at English writing. So er... I would appreciate any help in this area.  
> And also for parts involved with French and French culture, feel free to point out plotholes or better words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一部分按理说应该在note区里，也就是专门的“前言”。但是为了方便编辑，专门列了一章。

我一直认为这两个孩子很有潜力，第三季证实了我的想法。麦克斯“天马”的表现证明他也适合瓢虫，而朱莉卡的性格和色彩也很“黑猫”。  
通过“倒下碰瓷”的方法挑选英雄未免也太简陋太不靠谱了，所以我个人二设为傅师傅早就知道了玛丽内特和阿德里安两个人，装成路人寻求帮助只是最后的考验。而且这样一个新潮大爷肯定很熟悉互联网了，所以通过互联网预先了解选定的英雄也很合理。  
至于幺蛾子叔，他还是一如既往的菜，但是故意下套制造黑化者的行为更频繁更努力了。这也是为什么克洛伊身边的人很容易黑化——幺蛾子在看着你。

此外，我采用的译名和爱奇艺国配版有所区别，  
例如：  
(英法版) —— (爱奇艺国配版) —— (采用翻译)  
Papillon/Hawk Moth —— 加百利 —— 蝴蝶(/蝴蝶老爷)  
Gabriel —— 盖布里埃 —— 加百列  
Adrien —— 艾俊 —— 阿德里安  
Marinette —— 玛丽娜 —— 玛丽内特  
Alya —— 阿雅 —— 艾丽娅

不过剩下来的就差不太多了，最多是给黑化者更形象的名字。

另一个可以注意的是，我使用了一个法版的设定，即主角处于九年级(在法国是初四)，而不是美版的十年级(在美国是高二)，因为后者有年龄对不上的问题。我在尽量使用真实的2015年与2016年的年历，尽量给主线剧情排序。

于2020.10.15编辑：我决定改用“奇迹能量/饰品”而不是“奇幻能量/饰品”来对应“Miraculous”了，但是标题并未修改，敬请注意。


	2. 第1章——粉墨登场

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 幺蛾子登场。其实，仔细看的话，这章前一半和正传剧情没差别。

“……很久很久以前，蕴含奇迹能量的首饰们被制造出来，这就是奇迹饰品。纵贯历史，英雄们使用这些首饰为了人类的进步做出贡献。奇迹饰品里，瓢虫耳环与黑猫戒指远比其它强大，分别提供创造与毁灭的力量。根据传说，任何人同时控制了这它们，将会获得绝对的力量。”  
“我需要这个绝对的力量，诺儒。我必须得到这两个奇迹饰品。”  
“但是没人知道它们在哪儿。”  
“然而，我已经找到你了，也是奇迹饰品。诺儒，再报一遍你的功能。”  
“蝴蝶胸针可以让您赐予别人属于自己的超能力，让他们成为您的随从……”  
“而为了引诱超级英雄出来，还有什么比制造超级反派更好呢？”  
“但是，主人，奇迹饰品不是用来做坏事的。”  
“我必须获得绝对力量！你的饰品在我掌控中，我就是你的主人，所以你必须听从命令！”  
“是的，主人。”  
“好的，现在，诺儒，变身吧！……从现在起，我就是‘蝴蝶’了……”  


* * *

察觉到了什么，精灵卫兹赶紧飘到傅师傅耳畔提现，“主人，主人！……”  
推拿店老板傅师傅——或者说是官方注册身份“陈先生”正在给一个顾客理疗，向听到卫兹声音的顾客打个圆场，尽快送走了顾客。  
卫兹意识到了自己的失误，不过事态紧急，顾不得道歉接着解释：“是蝴蝶胸针！主人，我感觉到它的气息了！”  
“哦，我还以为它彻底找不回来了呢。”傅师傅若有所思地说。  
“但是主人，那是负面的气息。我担心它落入了恶人手中。”  
“那我们必须找到诺儒和他的奇迹饰品了。如果由错误的人掌控，那没人知道会带来什么灾难！”伸出右手，傅师傅大声说，“卫兹！准备变身……哎哟喂呀……”  
“大爷，当心……”  
“我才186岁半，还很年轻……好吧，单打独斗确实不是个好主意。”从差点闪着腰恢复过来的傅师傅缓步走到房间里那个古色古香的留声机面前，“我们需要一些帮手。”  
简单摆弄几下，留声机就弹出了一个纯机械的面板，很快又展示出了真正的内容——装着还能找到的所有奇迹饰品的八角木盒，大木盒里每一个奇迹饰品又有自己的包装。  


* * *

最强大的奇迹能量，莫过于象征“阴阳”的瓢虫黑猫。实际上，黑猫戒指与瓢虫耳环给谁，傅师傅已经想好了。在大半年前的一次新闻爆发中，他注意到了某个金发男孩。而最近根据网络上的小道消息，这个被“软禁”在“闺房”里、从来没去过公共学校的少年，将会在这个学年第一次接受常规的教育，去的学校正好和一个认识的人相同。网络上收集的信息显示，他是一个完美的男孩形象，不仅相貌英俊而且学识渊博、举止优雅，但是，从摄影现场近距离观察他的情绪，可以看到他并不喜欢这样的生活。有些叛逆却不自大，可以说是很适合黑猫了。  
——傅师傅虽然是个老年人，而且是非常年长的老年人，但是并不因循守旧，反而不一般地开明，还在科技上与时俱进。  
但是他毕竟没有真正近距离接触过他，黑猫能量的主题是“毁灭”，交给不恰当的人很容易失控。所以为了安全起见，还是亲自确认一遍更合适。现在是开学前一天，过去看看正好。  
傅师傅给理疗店挂上打烊牌子，他打算穿过卢浮宫广场乘地铁，才广场中央的时候就遇到了一点小意外。傅师傅拄着拐杖慢慢走着，突然听到身后传来“快让开！快让开！”的连声呼喊，转过身只见得一个黑色与绿色夹杂的身影向自己扑过来。  
在双方的努力下，才勉强错过，自己没有被撞倒在地，傅师傅甚至都没有注意到周围路人的惊呼。一个大高个赶紧跑了过来，扶起那个黑影，傅师傅这才注意到那是个穿着黑绿色紧身运动服、穿着轮滑鞋的粉发女孩。她摔得很惨，几乎就是面朝下扑倒在地，要不是戴了头盔肯定就破相了，被扶起来后一直在哭。  
“阿丽斯！金！”  
又有两个少年也跑了过来，应该是他们的朋友。两个人同时注意到了傅师傅，还稍微愣了一下。其中那个个子比较高的黑发女孩做着手势比划着，指了指傅师傅自己也指了指那个粉头发小女孩，还有点着急地嘟囔着意义不明的声音。而那个穿着绿衬衫、戴着黑框眼镜的黑人男孩点头表示赞同。也许她是个哑巴？  


* * *

蝴蝶老爷经过试验，发现自己只能“黑化”情绪急剧波动的人，试图投机取巧黑化处于应激反应中的人结果发现没有什么用，而且更糟糕的是，自己并不能直接操控随从，只能言语上给予指示。  
“这和想象的不太一样啊。”  
显然，随便抓壮丁是不可能了，那么怎样才能找到拥有负面能量的、适合被黑化的人呢？  
这样想着，蝴蝶开始构思自己今后的战略战术。突然，脑中浮现出了一个人的身影，一个熟悉的女初中生，她喜欢打扮得像一只蜜蜂，还像个——不，就是个被惯坏了的小女孩。不一会儿，又冒出一个身影，某个总是笑里藏刀的嘴贱人士——一个少儿节目和综艺节目大放异彩的野心勃勃的光头主持人。


	3. 第2章——嘴强少年&黑色的少女

阿丽斯今天很倒霉。麦克斯从学校服务器黑到的数据显示自己会在新学年和自己最要好的朋友们被分在一个班级，这本来是一件很值得高兴的事情。前些天自己对着教学视频琢磨出了行进间直立旋转的花样，就想着找上朋友帮忙练习，也是一件有趣的事情。  
——然后就学到了一个惨痛的教训：  
不要逞强用单排轮进行双排轮才能实现的杂技动作，哪怕有栏杆挡着也不行。  
只是直到从高台上摔下去的时候才想到这些似乎有点晚了……

* * *

那个一身黑的黑发少女跑到她的朋友那里，和那个应该是亚裔的大高个低声说了些什么，然后俯下身安慰还在抽泣的矮个子轮滑少女。  
——看样子只是有点怕生，并不是不会说话。想来，既然这都能正常沟通，可见四个少年的关系是非常好了。  
个子不高的黑人少年走上前，对着傅师傅说：“抱歉，先生，请问您有没有被伤到？”  
“没事，我没有被撞到。她应该是你的朋友吧。”  
“是的，她刚才在测试一个新的轮滑花样，结果……嗯……您也看到了，似乎不是很成功。”  
“真可怜。”  
这个有着公鸭嗓音的男孩语速很快，他接着说：“是啊，可以说是很倒霉了。结合她以往的表现与对该项运动的统计数据，可得出结论，她有72.4%的可能性一次就成功，受伤的可能性不足10%，可是有谁能想到她在转身的时候撞到栏杆了呢。她家就在广场附近，如果没有严重的伤害的话，只要几分钟就可以送她回家——具体时长取决于移动方式，如果有受伤的话，那么也许就只能呼叫救护车了……”  
住在附近？好像确实有时候能看到一个总是穿着运动装的粉头发女孩。傅师傅打断说：“我正好懂一点医学，也许可以帮上忙。”  
“哦，那真是感激不尽。实际上我们应该向您道歉才对，因为您在整个事件中并没有需要承担的责任，反而受到了惊吓。先生，您是一位医生吗。我还不知道应该怎样称呼您呢……”  
“老朽不过懂些草药和推拿。叫我陈先生足矣。”  
傅师傅简单的检查表明阿丽斯没有骨折或更严重的问题，所以根据他的建议，在几个小伙伴的商量下，由黎战金背着阿丽斯先行送她回家。大家都表示感谢并道别，包括阿丽斯也打手势表示心意。  
当麦克斯转过身准备离开的时候，他被刚认识的理疗店华人老板给叫住了，“小伙子，告诉我你的名字吧。”  
“哦？我叫麦克斯，麦克斯·肯特。陈先生，如果有什么事的话，您可以打我的手机，号码是……”

* * *

傅师傅暗地里跟踪这两个少年，并在谷歌地图上标记了他们各自的住所。  
在网络搜索中，傅师傅很快就找到了和这个麦克斯·肯特有关的信息。原因无他，就是麦克斯实在不是一般人。  
各种各样的科技创新大赛奖项年年有份、从少儿编程比赛冠军到专业的程序员评级、全法国最年轻的中学数学竞赛冠军、上小学时就用Java制作出了一款大型电子游戏……能够遇到这么个名人还真是有缘。  
_就这样决定了！主题是“创造”的瓢虫就属于这个健谈的创新天才了。_  
更让傅师傅感到惊讶的是，麦克斯周围的人也可以找到不少资料比如，自己的老熟人陈沙滨的女儿，杜陈玛丽(也就是玛丽内特·杜庞-陈)，也是麦克斯的同班同学。至于那个粉头发轮滑女孩也找到资料了，原来是库德教授的女儿，几年不见变化这么大。而那个大高个则是一个小有名气的曲棍球少年运动员。  
关于那个一身黑的黑发女孩，虽然甚至都找到姓名了，朱莉卡·卡菲因，但是很奇怪的是，所有关于她的描述都似乎都像是说一半留一半的样子，所有的影像资料也没有一个能显示全脸。简直就像是中了什么诅咒一样——不过不论是自己还是卫兹，都没有感受到类似的气息，可能应该只是单纯的运气不好。  
从既有资料可以看出来，朱莉卡是一个吉他手——也有说是贝斯手的，傅师傅不懂乐器，搞不懂二者区别，不过年轻人就是要有活力，这很好。在他们所在的中学校官网公示信息里没有找到和她有关的处罚信息，所以她不是一个爱找麻烦的规则破坏者。虽然没有确切的证据，但是从衣着和打扮可以想到她不会是只会循规蹈矩的庸人。  
——这很符合黑猫的要求。  
可能是看出来了主人的想法，卫兹凑上前询问：“让这个黑色的少女变身黑猫，真的是一个好主意吗？”  
_黑色的少女？_ 朱莉卡的头发是黑发挑染深紫色，衣服也是黑色与紫色搭配，确实很形象，与黑猫精灵的色彩几乎一致。如果她可以成为黑猫，那真是太巧了。  
傅师傅这样说：“阿德里安·奥戈斯特的家教很严格，他很难和我们联络，而且我也无法确定他拥有普通人的社会常识。成为英雄应当首先拥有人性，我以前犯过一次错误，这次一定要慎重。”  
检查了奇迹饰品盒外的密码锁的安全性，傅师傅将留声机归位。


	4. 第3章——英雄就位

当麦克斯敲完了为科普博客供稿的关于神经网络学习的文章后，发现自己的桌上冒出来了一个奇怪的木盒子。  
“马科夫，这是什么？”  
红色LED闪烁几下，那个机械臂形状的机器人发出了语音：“该物件有90%以上的可能性是一个由楠木制成的八棱柱形状的容器。”  
“唉，看样子还不够智能啊……”麦克斯摇摇头，“马科夫，这个木盒是怎样出现在这里的？”  
“从打开的窗户漂浮进来，并降落在桌子上。”  
“什么鬼……”  
“该物件与鬼的相似度不足5%，可认定其不是鬼。”  
——其实是卫兹送进来的，但是只有人类或其他有自我意识的生物才能看见精灵(Kwami)，所以在这个并不够智能的智能机器人眼里就很诡异了，不过对于机器人而言也没有诡异的概念。  
戴上3M防尘口罩和绝缘橡胶手套，麦克斯小心翼翼地打开了那个木盒。没有烟或雾气也不是弹簧小丑，一道红光闪过，盒子上方出现了一个奇怪的小东西。  
“晚上好，麦克斯·肯特……”

* * *

朱莉卡的饭量不大，撂下一句“我吃完了”就提前离开了餐桌。  
“……”  
朱莉卡从任何角度讲都不善长运动，下午到广场都没做什么，就已经感到疲惫了，抱怨的话都给吞了回去。  
随意向边上张望，她发现床头柜上放着一个奇怪的黑色盒子。是哥哥送的开学小礼品吗？也不对，他应该不会直接进自己的房间。  
坐起来拿过盒子，触感上不像是油漆，可能还蛮高档的。攒足劲一把打开，从木盒里冒出一道绿色的光芒……  
睁开眼睛，朱莉卡发现面前漂浮着一个奇怪的东西。看上去像是一只猫，但是太小了，还是黑色的、会飞的、没有毛的猫，头身比也大得很夸张。  
_哇，真有意思！_

* * *

“马科夫，分析一下这是什么。”  
“请问您的要求是什么？”  
“分析这个漂浮的、红色的、带着黑点的生物。”  
“请问您要寻找的，是否是：瓢虫。”  
“马科夫，关机。”  
“正在关机……请勿关闭电源……”  
“MDZZ，要你何用……”麦克斯扶额感叹。  
“简直开玩笑，这能是瓢虫……”  
蒂奇被眼前如此戏剧化的景象给噎住了，一下子不知道该怎么接着说下去。  
“实话实说……我还真的是瓢虫……”  
麦克斯突然一下子双手握住蒂奇，然后凝重地盯着她看。让又一次被打断发言的蒂奇心里发毛。  
“我知道是你。”  
“是谁？”  
“不要装傻，亨利。别以为用一个硅胶外壳内置红色光源大头机器人就能吓到我，我知道这是你干的。”  
“我不是你说的什么大头机器人。我是一个精灵！我的名字是蒂奇！”  
显然麦克斯还是不信，放开手，仔细看了看，接着说：“那你是来干什么的？”  
“我是来给你超级力量的，我是一个精灵。一！个！精！灵！”  
“是吗？这种故事我一小时能编16个……等等……”麦克斯发现了什么，“抱歉，是我多疑了，请问您是叫蒂奇对吧……”  
至于麦克斯发现了什么——在台灯的照射下，这个“硅胶外壳内置红色光源大头机器人”没有影子。

###### 

一人一猫已经无言对视整整一分钟了。实在受不了这样的氛围，“猫”先开腔了。  
普莱格一字一顿地说：“你是我见过得最淡定的一届黑猫。”  
朱莉卡还是没有说话，继续瞪着大眼睛端详着这只“猫”。  
普莱格有点嫌恶地说：“你就没什么问题要问吗？”  
“你想让我问些什么呢？”说完，朱莉卡眨了眨眼，还把右手举起来五指并紧模仿猫爪。  
“……”

* * *

“……所以，如果操作方式正确，我永远可以召唤‘我需要的物品’来帮助战斗。”  
“是的。”  
“那这岂不是无敌了，这个叫做‘幸运力量’的招式有什么局限性吗？”  
“没有那么夸张，幸运力量召唤的物品很少有强力的武器，你必须要仔细发掘其用途。”  
“那么回到之前的问题，我可以召唤‘我想要的物品’而不是‘我需要的物品’吗？”  
“可以是可以，但想要的不一定是你需要的，为什么要退而求其次呢。”  
……这绝对是最会问问题的一届瓢虫了……  
蒂奇的好脾气都快给磨光了。麦克斯甚至连精灵的“食性”这样的问题都问出来了。  
“谢谢。我已经知道可以用悠悠球战斗了，也了解需要净化黑化蝶了。最后一个问题……”  
……终于要解脱了……  
“……蒂奇，这对耳环的式样可以改改吗？”  
事实上，蒂奇自己也觉得这对耳坠若是挂在他耳朵上似乎太女孩子气了，未免太招摇过市。  
“没问题！随你怎么想就能怎么变！”  
“抱歉，那么新问题来了。我也可以决定我的英雄造型吗？”  
“啊啊啊啊啊……”

* * *

整个过程基本上就是普莱格自说自话，朱莉卡偶尔附和一两声“嗯”“哈”“对”“接着说”“还有吗”。  
总之，非常尴尬。  
“还有吗？”  
“你知道这些就够了。有吃的吗？我都要饿死了。”  
“没有。”  
“……”  
“你吃什么？”  
“……奶酪？最好是卡蒙贝尔奶酪。”  
“嗯，那么真没有。”  
普莱格开始怀疑究竟谁是精灵谁是主人了。

* * *

实际上麦克斯是个很好相处的人，蒂奇也搞明白一开始是怎么回事了。原来是麦克斯和他的一些发明家朋友经常用自动化道具和机器人恶作剧，他最初以为那个盒子是一个恶作剧礼盒，之后又以为蒂奇是经典的诈称是小仙子、小精灵的仿真机器人，。  
看着麦克斯在工作台忙活，蒂奇好奇的问：“这是什么？”  
“我在组合用于打耳洞的工具。”  
“可是瓢虫耳环不需要真正穿过耳朵啊，它们有魔法——用你们的话说。”  
“我已经猜到了，毕竟哪怕是最简单的外科手术在古代也有造成致命感染的可能性。不过我有另一个计划……”

* * *

“……味道不错……”普莱格又接过一块奶酪。  
“走吧。”朱莉卡让普莱格藏在后颈，用头发盖着。  
她试过了，她衣服上的口袋太紧太小，普莱格藏进去必然漏耳朵漏手脚，只好采取这样的权宜之计。  
“喂，你大晚上出门买东西，父母不管的吗？”  
“我妈从来不管我和我哥。”  
“爽爆！”  
“以后不要提这事。”  
虽然朱莉卡说这话时语气还是一样平静，但是普莱格可以感应到一种怨恨的情绪。每一届黑猫都有自己的痛处，从无例外，普莱格也不说什么了。


	5. 第4章——石心

眼尖的阿丽斯发现麦克斯戴了耳环，他的左耳上有三个非常小的黑色耳钉，实在是太不寻常了。  
“嘿，老伙计，换造型了？”  
“事实上，这是蓝牙标签。我的一个科技项目可以用到……”  
_……惊了，还有这种操作……_  
嫌弃原始版本耳环太“娘”的男英雄不是没有过，把耳环戴到一侧的英雄也有过好几个。但是把真耳环和假耳环混在一起，还伪装成电子设备的，真的是数千年来头一遭。蒂奇再一次感慨活得久了什么都能见到。  
_不过上世纪再往前也没有蓝牙技术就是了……_  
也是难为麦克斯了，瓢虫耳环可以靠魔法穿过耳廓，但是没有法力的耳钉就真的要打耳洞了。他想出来用电钻和烙铁改装成上耳钉的设备，而且还真就这么对自己下手了。  
老师走进了教室，不一会儿，铃声也响了起来。这个新学年的班主任依然是卡琳·巴斯提。  
在调整座位的时候，一个身影跌跌撞撞地冲了进来。看都不用看就知道那是玛丽内特。

* * *

当朱莉卡拎着挎包走进教室的时候，玛丽内特和克洛伊正在因为座位争执。  
这对老冤家几乎天天吵架， _克洛伊这家伙既然那么讨厌玛丽内特，转班不就行了。_  
可以看到，可能是因为前一天的打击，阿丽斯正没精打采地伏在桌上。麦克斯与黎战金还是老样子，一个面无表情，一个没心没肺地傻乐呵。  
和端坐在座位上的露丝打个招呼，朱莉卡像她一样坐在了上学期的位置，就在露丝旁边。  
玛丽内特和克洛伊的争吵以第三方介入终结。是一个从来没见过的新同学， _是来自别的班的吗？_  
当玛丽内特一不小心在台阶上绊了一跤的时候，朱莉卡隔着麦克斯都听见阿丽斯倒吸了一口凉气。  
以前还不觉得，现在想想，玛丽内特这没事就扑街的样子，一般人早就摔傻了。  
说起玛丽内特，似乎玛丽内特和新同学的谈话里有关于像什么“正义”“超级英雄”这样的词语。  
_如果她们知道教室里就有一个“超级英雄”会有什么反应呢？_ 朱莉卡单手拄着脑袋想。  
“朱莉卡，刚才，你在想什么呢？”露丝小声对朱莉卡耳语。  
“呃……没啥。”

* * *

“……那些需要上体育课的同学，达商科尔老师正在体育馆等着你们。剩下的同学可以去图书馆……”  
开学第一节课很快就结束了。不少同学压着铃声就这么离开了教室。  
从快下课的时候，黎战金就开始在笔记本上写着什么，然后把这页撕了下来，塞给了伊凡。伊凡看完后立刻就来火了。  
“金！！！”  
还在交代注意事项的班主任看见作势要给金一拳的伊凡，皱着眉头说：“伊凡，怎么了？”  
“是金的问题，我要把他……”  
“伊凡！去校长室反省！”

* * *

“负面情绪。完美。”通过控制的蝴蝶看到这一幕的蝴蝶老爷在秘密阁楼里说，“正是我需要的，愤怒与悲伤。我的黑化蝶将在他的心灵中烧蚀出一个创口。”  
蝴蝶老爷将一只粉蝶转化为黑化蝶，目送其飞出窗外。  
“快快飞，我的黑化蝶，教他作恶吧。”  
……青少年的情绪容易波动，在克洛伊的身边更是如此……虽然这次不是克洛伊造成的就是了，不过将来有的是机会……

* * *

伊凡一把推开门闯进校长室，达摩克利斯校长见状说：“注意点，小伙子。没人教过你要敲门吗？出去再进来一次，这次要敲门。”  
愤怒地走出校长室的伊凡刚刚转身就被黑化蝶附身了。  
“石心(Coeur de Pierre)。我是蝴蝶老爷，我将给予你用于报复冤枉你的人的力量。”  
“好的，蝴蝶。”  
“好的，你可以进来了……哎呦妈呀……”校长一开始还没明白发生了什么，变身石心的伊凡一拳锤烂校长室大门的时候给震到了桌子底下。  
“金！！！”石心锤着胸口怒吼。

* * *

伊凡本来就是个二百五十来斤的大胖子，变身石心后哪怕个子不变都更瓷实了，更何况比原来还要高大壮实。  
教学楼另一边的图书馆里都可以感到大地在震动，一向笨手笨脚的玛丽内特甚至立刻就来了个扑地摔。  
弗朗西斯-杜邦中学的校园外围监控是在图书馆里滚动播放的，因此在图书馆的同学们很容易就知道了在发生什么。  
见到那个到处制造破坏的大石头人，某个痴迷于美国超级英雄故事的新同学——艾丽娅·西塞尔，不仅没有害怕，反而感到很兴奋。  
“哪里有超级坏蛋，哪里就有超级英雄。我不会错过这场好戏的！”  
一边说着，艾丽娅一边奔向自行车棚。  
至于达摩克利斯校长……  
“……喂，是警察吗，我这儿需要一支正规军……”  
……他正对着校长室外墙的大洞打电话报警。

* * *

艾丽娅的言行提醒了正在图书馆里搜寻奇迹能量相关信息的朱莉卡她自己的职责。  
“……我不喜欢猫，不过变成猫的话……嗯……”  
不远处的体育馆里也已经充满了骚动。  
“发生什么了？”麦克斯一开始以为是自己在晃，后来想到可能是地震了，但是这种震动也不像是地震造成的。  
一个正好在附近的同学回答“听说大门外有个石像人在搞事。”  
“哈？这么快。”  
“嗯？”  
“没事……我是说这才是开学第一天……”

* * *

艾丽娅·西塞尔来自马提尼克，因为父母工作的原因搬到了巴黎，这一天是她在弗朗西斯-杜邦中学的第一天。就是在这一天，她不仅遇到了今后最好的朋友，玛丽内特·杜庞-陈，还找到了自己今后的人生目标——虽然现在可能还没想那么多。  
艾丽娅尽全力蹬着那辆最普通的通勤自行车，追着那个石像人——现在大家已经通过只言片语知道他的名字是“石心”了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不论性别，只要不是出于恶意或会给他人带来普遍的困扰，什么风格的着装打扮是自己事情。不过具体到个人身上，都会有个人的想法，所以认为某些特定造型的饰品不符合自己的性别形象也是很正常的。  
> 根据设定，奇幻能量使用者的奇幻饰品的造型和变身后的造型是根据自己的主观想法调整的，但是官方并没有透露具体规则。我的猜测是，调整结果是依据使用者“对造型的期待”而变化的，但是这个“期待”是可能基于误解、刻板印象、厌烦心理或其他会造成偏差的心理的，并不一定如同普莱格吐槽“肯定是你内心中想要的”那样。就像原作中玛丽内特/瓢虫少女的瓢虫造型非常简陋，完全不符合她服装设计师的身份，很可能就是因为一开始她对超级英雄的职责有抵触心理，所以造型也简陋到敷衍——我一直都在吐槽，那件没有拉链还厚到不行的一体式紧身衣，她要是不靠解除变身怎么脱下来。


	6. 第5章——初战(上)

“……真是不可思议，经确认，巴黎确实是在被一个超能坏蛋袭击……”  
阿德里安看着电视新闻。本来他应该在学校的，结果都到了校门口硬是给截了回去。他的父亲加百列·奥戈斯特坚决反对他去学校，认为这不利于他的人身安全。  
……呵呵，巴黎都要变纽约和洛杉矶了，明明在家里也不安全……  
就在十几分钟前，他看到一队警察就在自家门试图拦截石心。领头的那个胖警察他还认识，是克洛伊的朋友萨布里娜的父亲罗杰•雷康普西。  
枪声如爆豆般响了一阵，除了激怒石心之外什么效果也没有，那个石像人似乎个头还更大了。石心三下五除二，砍瓜切菜般砸烂扫净那几辆警车，警察们也四散奔逃。  
不一会儿，电视里的镜头也切换了，正好是在采访警察罗杰。  
罗杰对着镜头演说：“一切尽在警方掌控之中，这个螳臂当车的歹徒，必将被法律的铁拳……啊呀……我是说是另一只‘铁拳’……”  
——显然，罗杰的右臂是在刚才那非常不成功的阻击战里给弄骨折的。  
阿德里安叹了口气。自从母亲在一年前失踪了以后，父亲就像是变了个人。虽然原来也是这么严厉，但是现在这样不如说是冷血，几乎永远都只关心工作。

* * *

朱莉卡跑进女厕所，确保周围没人，在隔间里喊出了“普莱格，变身”的口令。  
变身的过程不到两秒就好了，感觉上有点奇怪，就像是衣服溶解掉了一样，有种全裸的错觉，但是眼前的景象是，她正在换上变身后的战斗服——或更像是新衣服正在她身体上蔓延。  
轻触了一下躯干，传来了非常真实的触感，摆动手臂的时候护臂既没有也没有像普通的衣料那样移动也没有给皮肤带来牵拉感。朱莉卡明白怎么回事了，与其说这是战斗服，不如说这是她的第二层皮肤。  
 _不要为魔法造物过于纠结科学原理。_ 爱好奇幻小说的朱莉卡知道这个道理。

* * *

“蒂奇，变身！！！”  
在空无一人的教室里，麦克斯变身为瓢虫超级英雄。  
感受着自己的新造型，麦克斯自言自语：“嗯，和我想象的一样炫酷。”  
麦克斯在前一天晚上的追问中知道了超级英雄的造型来源于自己的内心想法。因此他特意花了十分钟构想了自己应该以什么造型出场才变身。  
首先，西装西裤来一套。  
然后，说唱歌手必备的大金链子走起。  
发型一定要够有型。  
礼帽要最有型的。  
——最终产物确实差不多就是这个样子。  
变身的麦克斯穿着深红色的西装上衣，虽然不是真正的正装，但有着像十七世纪贵族服装那样花哨的夸张剑领，两边的口袋是黑色的。虽然没有大金链子，但是衣领外缘有着金色条纹，还就像真正的金箔一样闪亮。西装里面是白色的衬衫，上面打着一条红色底色黑色斑点的领带，手上戴着白手套。裤子是红黑条纹相间、稍有喇叭裤特点的休闲裤，脚上穿着黑色皮运动鞋。头顶上戴着大红色的高礼帽，摘下来看正面与侧面有着五个黑色圆斑点、背面和顶部各一个黑色圆斑点。  
习惯性地推一下眼镜，麦克斯发现自己的近视“好了”，眼镜不见了，脸上戴着多米诺半面假面，摘下来看是暗红色的。  
“接下来，就是研究这个悠悠球有什么功能了。”  
很快，他就发现了悠悠球的一个很重要的辅助功能：智能手机。

* * *

朱莉卡的体能素质算不上很好，变身后很容易就感觉到自己比以往更加健壮也更有精神了。非常遗憾，并没有手撕木板更别说钢板的怪力，不过手撕叠在一起的两张硬纸板还是可以做到的。在依托隔板做了一个引体向上后，她估测现在的自己有本体原先的三倍力量。确定厕所里没人，朱莉卡开始试验那个据普莱格说可以无限延长的棍子。  
从腰后取下那个更像是迷你保温杯、中间有一圈黑环的东西，在意念的控制下果然可以变长变短。  
……我寻思……这东西可以……  
……当个千斤顶？  
朱莉卡把金属棍卡到两个水龙头之间，很容易就顶开了一小段距离——在这个实验中她还发现自己的视力比以往好了不知道多少倍。为了不破坏水管与台面，这个实验点到为止。  
走进体操房里，借助器材，更进一步的测试也揭露了更多的性质。这个金属棍的弹性极佳，但是刚度很一般，就像竹竿一样。  
……没关系，当作撬棍用还是合格的，而且强度超乎想象。如果能有更多用处的话……  
这么想着，朱莉卡按住绿色猫爪图案，发现金属棍的一端似乎发生了一点变化。  
……还真行！  
她尝试了好一会儿，终于可以用意念控制金属棍的变形了。用金属棍变形的扳手拆开又装回去一个单杠设施，整个过程完全没有劳累的感觉，可见耐力得到了极大的提升。  
……差不多该办正事了……  
猛地抬头，朱莉卡只看到了一双琥珀色的大眼睛，瞳孔呈竖向裂隙状，和猫科动物的一样。很快她就意识到自己在对着体操房的镜子墙看，而那双炯炯有神的猫眼睛就是长在自己脸上的。  
……说起来，自己还不知道自己的造型是什么样呢……

* * *

向西狂奔的石心转向一路南下，他看上去又重又笨，其实跑得非常快，就像一辆失控的矿山卡车，靠着巨大的动能就可以破坏成片的建筑物。  
推倒蒙巴纳斯大厦后，石心又转了个大弯向着西北方向前进，有要第二次渡过塞纳河的趋势。艾丽娅抄近道补上了和石心之间的距离，一边骑车一边拍摄视频。  
 _巴黎看样子是要成为纽约和洛杉矶了，荣耀女神我见不着，一定要在法国自产的英雄那里补回来！_

* * *

实验表明，这个未知系统的“手机”，安卓、iOS、塞班、Windows Phone的软件，全都能安装并正常运行。  
……如果能够破解这个魔幻操作系统的话……  
……算了，更可能会先吃律师函。先把该装的软件都装上再谈别的……  
“从新闻里看，那个超级坏蛋——或者说是黑化者，名字叫‘石心’，正在向16区或8区移动。如果是伊凡变的，那么估计是去找金算账了……哦？通讯录里还有东西的？”  
通讯录里只有一个既没有号码也没有备注的联系人。凭直觉，麦克斯认为这就是自己的搭档，黑猫。

* * *

眼睛变成了猫眼睛，周围有着材质类似硅胶的黑色面具，头顶上还多了一对猫耳式样的头饰，还沾着一些绒毛。头发上的紫色挑染不见了，但是黑发里似乎又透着一点紫褐色的光芒，就像黑曜石一样。躯干上从脖子到大腿中部覆盖着黑色的短袖连体衣，外面还套着深灰色的坎肩与热裤。上肢有一对护臂和一双背面有绒毛的皮手套，下肢有一对护膝和一双长筒靴。  
……简直太可爱了！  
手臂上碰着了什么东西，抓过来一看……是一条皮带！是可以自己晃动的皮带，自己的“尾巴”。仔细地感受了一下，朱莉卡很确定这截过长的裤带不是单纯的摆设。举起手摸了一下头顶上的猫耳饰品，果然——从未有过的感觉告诉她这个头饰其实是自己的第二对耳朵。  
就在朱莉卡对着镜中倒影孤芳自赏时，别在腰后的伸缩棍发出了振动。拿到面前一看，朱莉卡惊讶地发现金属原色表面上浮现出了一个小屏幕。摆弄几下，伸缩棍就变成了一个滑盖式智能手机。  
“好，请问你是？”  
“你就是黑猫吧，我是瓢虫。你那边情况怎么样？”  
“还好。我在……呃，你那边有什么消息？”  
“根据我的推测，石心正在向16区的王子公园体育场之字形移动，并将在22分钟正负1分20秒后抵达。所以我们最好快点行动了。对了，你现在在哪个区？”  
“第一区。”  
“真巧，我也是。方便在巴黎歌剧院汇合吗？”  
“可以。”  
“那一会儿见。在屋顶碰面吧。”  
“嗯。”


	7. 第6章——初战(下)

“……”  
“……”  
“……”  
麦克斯，现在是瓢虫。用了十分钟也没能掌握利用绳索快速移动的技巧，还不如用跑的。虽然跑得比以前快很多，但是体力还是有限的，一口气跑几十公里也超出能力范围外了。  
朱莉卡，情况好很多。虽然力量提升有限，但是耐力是原来的几十倍，一个半小时跑完马拉松都没问题。然而，她没有奔跑、跳跃以外的移动方式——她尝试了一下撑杆跳，结果没控制好加速度，凭她的力量抓不住杆子，结果杆子脱离自己弹走了。  
于是就发生了现在的状况：  
一辆出租车以八十码以上的速度在城里飞奔，里面是一脸懵B的司机和两个奇装异服的年轻人。  
……奇了怪了，没听说城西球场在办漫展啊……  
尚不知晓自己带的客人是什么身份的司机稍微有点摸不着头脑。红色西装男孩在副驾帮着指路，并试图用一些无可置信的空头支票赖掉说好的五倍车费；胶衣高个女孩面有菜色，时不时干呕，幸好她没有弄脏地板。

* * *

“我的老天爷呐……有机会一定要换辆轻便的公路赛车。”  
艾丽娅踉踉跄跄地从自行车上走下来，她已经很久没有连续骑行十二公里的经历了。  
不过这一切都是值得的，艾丽娅赶在石心之前抵达了法兰西体育馆。她猜到了石心的目标就在球场里，于是找到正确的入场口进入田径场并潜伏在了球场的角落里，看到那个惹怒伊凡的大块头男孩在做热身运动。环顾四周，艾丽娅看到对面有两个人从观众席顶盖边缘冒了出来。  
难道那就是超级英雄了？这样想着，她举起手机，拉进镜头给两位英雄拍了张照片。

* * *

朱莉卡和麦克斯都想到了观众席顶盖这个最佳观察地点。但是朱莉卡没法自己上去，只好抱住麦克斯，靠悠悠球的力量两人攀上了观众席顶盖。  
过了好一会儿，两人趴在顶盖向内的边缘的时候，朱莉卡才想出来要说点什么：“抱……抱歉。”  
“没关系，工作需要而已。”麦克斯忽略了黑猫那也不怎么显眼的脸红，“每个人都有自己的长处和短处。你的力量一般，肯定在别的地方有补偿。”  
是吗？朱莉卡这样想。在低头观察田径场的时候，看到了对面有一个举着手机的女孩，就是那个新同学！  
等等！这个距离是不可能认清人脸的……难怪感觉自己视力更好了。  
“瓢虫，你可以看见对面那个女孩吗？”  
“嗯……还真有，看样子我们有一个粉丝了。”  
“我可以看清她的脸上的每一个细节。”  
“不可能，人眼是无法分辨角度差在0.1度以内的物体的，一百米外的人脸只是几个模糊的像素点……”  
“我的视力被加强了。你呢？”  
“原来是这样。我感觉比以往强壮多了，估计可以扛起三百千克的重物行走。”  
“所以你可以搬得动那个肌肉男？”朱莉卡指着田径场中央问，“他是石心的目标。”  
“嗯……应该可以。那么到时候我下去带他走，你想办法拖住石心。可以吗？”  
轰！！！  
一声巨响，石心破墙而入。  
朱莉卡站起来走几步，转过头给出一个咧嘴笑。  
“试试才知道。”然后面朝前方平举双手纵身跃下顶盖。

* * *

“金！！！”  
石心的怒吼吓到了球场了的人，被找过去帮忙的阿丽斯、露丝、纳森抛下黎战金转头就跑。金听到自己的名字愣了一会儿才跑，就慢了一步，不一会儿就给石心追上了。  
面对因为地面震动摔倒在地的黎战金，石心说：“现在谁才是胆小鬼。”  
一道红色的身影闪过，石心踩了个空。  
“哎，你这家伙就是心大。一个石像人在城市里打转，你不找个地下室躲起来就算了，还跑郊区踢球……”  
麦克斯把黎战金平举过头顶扛着他一路小跑，也不知道金有没有听进去他的说教。

* * *

“……一切正如计划进行，瓢虫与黑猫的奇迹能量已经被激活了。他们来拯救世界，我的超级坏蛋就可以打倒他们……”

* * *

当石心破墙而入时，艾丽娅也被吓了一跳。不过紧盯着对面的她没有错过震撼的一幕。那个戴着猫耳头饰的女孩一个信仰之跃就跳下顶盖，手脚并用向着石心跑过去。  
“厉害了。”她怎么也不会忘记录像的。  
相比之下，那个穿红色西装的男孩稳妥多了，用一根绳索降落到地面。不过还是他跑得比较快，不一会儿反超了“黑猫女”，举起倒地的黎战金就跑。  
他扛着人的姿势就像一个举起钱箱跑路的爱尔兰矮人或游戏里的哥布林盗贼，非常喜感，这一幕艾丽娅自然也没有落下。

* * *

朱莉卡在犹豫接下来该怎么办。  
……拖住石心……怎么拖住啊！以前没干过这种活啊！说起来简单根本无从下手啊！  
“你在等什么呐！大家都看着你呢，黑猫女。”  
……是那个新同学，艾丽娅……对了，游戏里有个叫“嘲讽”的技能……  
“那边那个大块头……呃……咳……”  
……这个不算……  
重新组织下语言，朱莉卡用她能使出的最大音量对着石心喊：“喂！石像人！别欺负你的同学了！你的对手在这里！”  
“看样子又来个一个小虫子啊。”石心转过身。  
……感觉我说了什么他都没听清……还不如莽上去呢……应该使用那个技能了吧……  
……说来奇怪，变成这身造型后，很多动作特点也像猫看齐了，比如说手脚并用的奔跑跳跃……  
朱莉卡向着石心背后跑过去，趁石心不注意，爬到了石心的背上。  
“破坏利爪(Cataclysm)！”喊完口令，围绕着朱莉卡的右手产生了一团黑雾，向着石心按下去。  
“等一等！”麦克斯跑过来，“他被攻击后会变得更强大……”  
可是这时候石心已经笼罩在了一层紫色的光芒里。

* * *

看见两位超级英雄走过来，艾丽娅非常兴奋：“哇！超级英雄哎！你们要从今天开始保卫巴黎了吗？你是怎么得到超能力的？被一只有辐射的红色兔子咬了吗……”  
“慢一些，记者小姐，你问得太快了，我们一个一个来。”  
“你是怎么获得超能力的？”  
“首先，我不是兔子，我是瓢虫。”  
“瓢虫？”艾丽娅看着面前这个穿着红色西装、个子不高的少年，“我以为你是一只复活节兔子。”  
指着自己脑袋顶上，麦克斯说，“这个布满黑斑点的帽子应该很明显了。还有一件事，你想到的应该是《爱丽丝漫游仙境》里的魔法兔子，不是复活节兔子……”  
“好了，虫子男孩(Bug Boy)。你的超能力是怎么来的？”  
“实话实说，这是魔法。”  
“呃……好吧……你的名字呢？黑猫女(Chatte Noire)。”  
“我的名字……呃……”朱莉卡完全没想过这茬。  
“她有点怕生”麦克斯解释，“我们都是新手。”  
“虫子男孩，你怎么看待你的搭档？”  
“这是我们第一次合作，样本太少了。我不是很喜欢Bug Boy这个名字，你知道的，Bug是会损害计算机系统的错误……”  
“那你就是只幸运虫(Fortune Bug)。”  
“幸运小子(Fortune Boy)。”  
“那我就是带来灾厄的黑女巫(Sorcière Noire)了。”朱莉卡小声说。就算这样，这名字也比黑猫女好。黑猫女太没特色了，而且总有种廉价的感觉。  
“别这么说。”艾丽娅安慰黑猫英雄，“魔力猫(Chat Magique)怎么样？别告诉我你其实并不是黑猫。”  
“放心，这次你没看走眼。她确实是只母猫。”幸运小子抢答。  
“……我讨厌猫……”魔力猫嘟囔一句。突然戒指滴滴响了几声，看了一眼戒指，她说起了正事：“托你们的福，我还有三分钟就要变回去了。那个石像人是不是卡Bug了，到现在都没动静。”  
“嗯……魔力猫，你的能力是可以破坏一切物品对吧？”  
“对。然后你说那个石像人受到攻击会变得更强大……”  
“所以就卡Bug了！石心的能力要求根据你的能力在整个过程中造成的破坏增大体型，你的能力应该是立刻破坏石心，但是石心不可被破坏所以你的能力在持续生效。这是无限递归现象，会造成俗称的死机……”  
虽然另外两人都能听懂，但是……  
“只有两分钟了。”魔力猫说，“我们应该找到黑化蝶寄生的物品并破坏它，然后用你的能力净化黑化蝶，而不是在这里浪费时间。不过他全身上下都是石头……等等……”  
“他的右手。”艾丽娅也想到了。  
“对，他一直握着拳。”幸运小子说，“我有99.5%的把握肯定那里面藏着什么秘密。”

* * *

“这也能行？”蝴蝶在阁楼里发火，“气死我了。我需要更强大的超级坏蛋！”

* * *

在幸运小子和艾丽娅的注视下，魔力猫抽出棍子并将其变成了一个扁平的金属条，从石心右拳的缝隙里插进去，重新转换为金属棍撑开足够宽的空隙。然后把变回原型的伸缩棍扔进去，嘎吱作响中，石心的拳头给变长的金属棍撑开了几十厘米，掉出一个紫色的纸团。  
“抱歉，我的时间真的不够了。”魔力猫完成任务后自己先行离开了。  
“就是这个了。”幸运小子捡起纸团，合掌碾碎，果然冒出一只透着紫黑色光晕的蝴蝶。他把悠悠球砸向黑化蝶……什么也没发生。  
“咳……忘了开启净化模式(Mode de purification)了。”摸索了一会儿，幸运小子就找到了方法开启“净化模式”，将半面外壳收起、一侧散发白光的悠悠球再次扔向黑化蝶。悠悠球自动包裹住黑化蝶，收回来打开盖子，一只普通的白色粉蝶飞了出来。  
“调试模式(Mode de débogage)！”幸运小子将悠悠球掷向空中。如同极光般的红黑紫相间的光幕散发开，修复石心造成的破坏。  
艾丽娅感叹：“真漂亮啊。”  
“好了，现在可以采访了，我们有五分钟时间，去掉移动所需的时间还有4分27秒，26秒，25秒……”


	8. 第7章——余波

幸运小子在接受采访，那么了解黑化者相关情况的工作就交给魔力猫了。  
当朱莉卡碰见黎战金的时候，他已经把事情向伊凡的朋友阿丽斯说过一遍了。他前些日子从一个说漏嘴的朋友那里知道了伊凡在暗恋米兰，而且都一年了也没个说法，就写了个纸条“怂包，你不敢告诉米兰你爱她。”挑衅伊凡。  
这趟折腾下来没了脾气的黎战金爽快地同意了去找伊凡道歉的方案。当伊凡见着金后，差点又要打起来，阿丽斯好说歹说才劝住了两人。很明显，在场的几位都已经知道伊凡的秘密，朱莉卡趁势提出帮助伊凡的想法，缓和气氛，伊凡也最终接受了黎战金的道歉。  
根据麦克斯的分析，被黑化者是在催眠状态下做出一切的，不仅对所作所为没有记忆，而且性格也是被极端化的，所以伊凡不应该担负什么责任。果然，当天晚上，就有消息称，超级英雄联系电视台，声明被黑化者只是幕后黑手的傀儡，不应当被指责。

* * *

 _第二天。_  
“你们一个个的，”黎战金做出一副很恼火的样子，指着围着自己站着的朋友，“出了事情都不知道拉兄弟一把，表面兄弟啊。”  
麦克斯说：“根据我的调查，五个人全都是被你强行说服的。”  
阿丽斯也赞同：“亏你想的出来，什么超级反派不会追到郊区。我相信你的鬼话的真是中邪了。”  
“你不是他的女朋友吗……啊……”   
阿丽斯向着声音的方向就是一记老拳。  
黎战金的另一个好哥们拿出手机：“我给大家看一个好玩的东西。”  
是一个图片，看画质应该是视频截图。图片里是一个戴着红色高礼帽、穿着红西装的男孩的上半身，正是幸运小子，他咧着嘴似笑非笑，像举重一样横举着黎战金移动。  
“呃……”麦克斯看到自己的图片稍微有点紧张。  
“我再给大家念一下图片字幕：虫哥不想和你说话，并丢出了一个兄贵。”  
教室里洋溢出欢乐的声音，直到克洛伊打搅。  
 _“一日为怪物，终生为怪物。”_ ——克洛伊

* * *

阿德里安偷偷地一个人跑了出来。  
他已经跑到了校门口，然后被父亲的助手娜塔莉找到了。  
“阿德里安，不要这样，你父亲会很生气的。”  
“那就告诉他你没找到我，”阿德里安回应，“拜托了。”然后转身又跑进了学校。  
他知道自己的父亲肯定会对此很不满，但是他不想就这样继续过着被囚禁在家里的生活。

* * *

克洛伊的错误说法当即就被知道真相的众人反驳。这时阿德里安走进了教室，克洛伊借坡下驴逃开了千夫所指的局面。  
“艾俊酱～，你来了。”克洛伊转身给了不知道发生了什么的阿德里安一个拥抱。  
正好在这时进门的玛丽内特看到了这一幕。  
“真肉麻。”  
“大早上在学校里就这样？”艾丽娅也这么说。  
阿德里安非常尴尬：“……不是，我没有……”  
而克洛伊就像宣称主权一样说：“阿德里安是我的朋友，我们从小就认识。”  
回到座位上，玛丽内特打量着阿德里安说：“我总觉得我在哪儿见过他。”  
“他是时尚大师加百列·奥戈斯特的儿子。”艾丽娅说。  
“难怪！他是杂志上的常客！”  
“阔少加爹宝，克洛伊的名模男友，还能怎样。看看我的博客，这个页面是专门的实时警报系统，有了它就不会一不小心撞入灾难现场了……”  
另一边，阿德里安随便找了个座位坐下。  
“有什么难言之隐吗？”  
阿德里安对着还不认识的同桌说：“我还很小时就认识克洛伊了。我知道她不完美，但是也不能就这么甩开她。她是我唯一的朋友。”  
“我是尼诺，交个新朋友吧，老哥。”这个深色皮肤、戴眼镜、脖子上挂个耳机的瘦高个男孩说着伸出了左手，阿德里安见到了也伸出手握手回应。

* * *

“真是太遗憾了。”  
蒂琪问：“怎么回事？”  
麦克斯接着说：“嗯，我没有使用‘幸运力量’就结束了战斗，这样我就不知道这个能力是什么功能了。”  
“放心，以后肯定有机会的。”  
“下一次我一定得要试试看。”

* * *

朱莉卡翻来覆去地观看一个叫“捕蝶人”的博客里上传的战斗录像——一段只有八分钟的短片，而且一大半还是无关大局的采访。  
“你就算把屏幕看发霉了也看不出来什么东西的。”普莱格说，“ _我们_ 变身， _我们_ 出击，破坏利爪。啪叽，完事。”  
看到朱莉卡不为所动，普莱格加上了更有力的吐槽，“如果你不对镜子发情而更早出发的话，战斗还可以更早结束。”  
“什……什么……闭嘴！”朱莉卡脸上冒出稍纵即逝的红晕，不过一个深呼吸后还是继续审阅战斗录像，试图总结出什么经验。

* * *

艾丽娅把博客的名字定为了“捕蝶人(Le Chasseur de Papillons)”，图标自己用画图软件绘制了一个捕蝶网的剪影凑合。  
石心的头衔、动向，相当一部分就是自己提供的，对两位超级英雄的采访，在电视台播出也给自己涨了一波人气。  
根据她自己的想法，捕蝶人博客的主要任务是播报黑化者袭击讯息、调查两位英雄的相关资料。她在放上去第一天份的新闻，就是对两位超级英雄的采访。  
而仅仅过了一天，就又从评论里得到了一个猛料——除了可信度可能有点问题。  
一个路人在自己的新闻下评论：“博主，我好像在昨天见过这两位。他们坐我的出租车去圣丹尼的。”  
跟评是一水的嘲讽。  
“你TM在逗我。哪有超级英雄打车的。”  
“FNNDP，这里不欢迎钓鱼党。”  
“什么鬼？4chan服务器炸了吗？”  
“活久见，在这种事情上都有蹭热度的。”  
“没图没真相。”  
…………  
等到艾丽娅想起来就此深挖时，这个评论已经被自删了。  
调出来网页缓存并不是什么难事，更别提自己就是管理员了。但是艾丽娅也觉得这说法未免太扯淡，正好玛丽内特打电话过来，就把这事搁在脑后了。


	9. 第8章——最菜英雄

玛丽内特难得起了个大早，和艾丽娅汇合。来到学校进入教室，立刻抢下了第二排靠近大走廊一侧的座位，上个学期玛丽内特的位置。  
当克洛伊指责她们俩坐错位置的时候，她怼了回去：“我再也无法忍受你的无礼，你的恶名无人不知无人不晓。所以麻烦你克洛伊态度端正地走开，去你该去的地方。”  
阿丽斯和伊凡带头，后座组集体制造出标准的笑声背景。克洛伊非常生气地带着萨布里娜坐到了前两天玛丽内特和艾丽娅的位置上。

* * *

阿德里安的心情很好。  
他的父亲终于真正同意了他去上学了——前提是别的任务也不能落下，最重要的是不可随意单独行动，上学放学必须让保镖接送。  
中午，又有黑化者袭击事件，除了有事的麦克斯和朱莉卡，大家一起在投影上看艾丽娅的现场转播。趁着这个机会，阿德里安让玛丽内特解除了对他的偏见，尼诺和玛丽内特也相互了解了彼此。

* * *

“极速领主(Von Express)”是一个开着一辆各种零部件裸露在外的大脚车横冲直撞的法外狂徒，黑化前是一个出租车司机。车顶的那个花花绿绿的弹簧小丑里随时鸣放出难听的奸笑声，总体上就是一个扰民的暴走族。如果不是他非常不科学地飞起来越过了一片住宅区，还不会发现这是个黑化者呢。  
幸运小子用“手气不错(J'ai de la chance)”技能召唤出了一张渔网。该怎么用很明显了，当极速领主再一次弹入空中时，他和魔力猫在预定的落地之处借着街道两边的建筑式支起了这张大网。  
如同所料，卡车坠入渔网并且翻了个个儿，没系安全带的交规破坏者也给甩出没有顶棚和窗玻璃的大脚车。  
两个超级英雄分头行动。幸运小子用悠悠球绳索捆住了极速领主然后搜身，魔力猫从车上寻找可能的黑化物品。  
魔力猫先用“魔杖”变成的大力钳剪断方向盘、绞烂收音机，发现这两个可能性最大的部件不是黑化蝶寄生处，用变形得到的刻刀划破化油泵上的过滤网，果然飞出了一只黑化蝶。  
艾丽娅直觉里认为自己应该和新的黑化者接触过。等到黑化者被打倒后，到了经典的“心理辅导”环节时，那句“为什么没人相信我”提醒了她。  
——妈呀，前一天的那个传闻该不会是真的吧。  
为了保护隐私，这个时候已经停止拍摄了。魔力猫留下来安慰解除黑化状态的黑化者，幸运小子道别后先走了。临走之前，对艾丽娅说了句：“那个评论我也看到了，很抱歉，但是请不要说出去。”  
尽管，为了避免民众对超级英雄的能力产生怀疑，这样做是很合情合理的。艾丽娅还是免不了因此担心。  
……我看这大巴黎，怕是迟早要完啊……

* * *

借魂人(Lenderman)，由一个可怜的小学数学老师黑化而成，他快被班上那个厚颜无耻、抄袭成性的坏学生折磨疯了。当学校组织周五参观军事博物馆的时候，天知道那个奇葩是怎样鼓动自己的同桌一起把那辆有近百年历史的一战坦克开下展台的。尽管他的同桌是一个品学兼优的女生，按理说不应该参与这样的捣蛋活动的。当看到自己最信任的学生戴着坦克帽欢呼时，他整个人都不好了，顺理成章地被黑化。  
借魂人身高超过二米五，体型瘦得像厌食症患者一样，但还在人类范畴内。真正特殊的地方在于他的脸上没有五官，皮肤是完全不反光的纯黑色。他穿着衬衫西装，除了肤色之外和美国都市传说里的瘦长人(Slenderman)几乎长得一样，只是还戴着一幅黑圆框眼镜。借魂人可以让他触碰到的物体凭空消失，触摸到的人则会变成呆滞的行尸走肉，好在没有心控能力，但还有可以在一定范围内瞬移的能力。他特别针对儿童，这造成了巨大的恐慌。  
虽然这家伙完全拦不住，还可以瞬移躲避投掷物，但是应对方法不是没有——经验证，他果然不会游泳，而且当被困在水域里时无法瞬移，这时摘下显然是黑化蝶栖身之处的眼镜就容易多了。  
“虽然我知道借魂人的名字介于瘦长人和末影人(Enderman)之间，但是技能和弱点也照搬这两位真的不是偷懒吗。”——幸运小子  
不过，这里有一个插曲。玛丽内特和艾丽娅凑巧在附近的一座商场里，正是借魂人的主要狩猎场所。艾丽娅大胆地出去找两位超级英雄，玛丽内特则独自一个人躲在一个试衣间里。  
当魔力猫误打误撞走进这个试衣间的时候，神经紧张的玛丽内特把一身黑还比自己高的魔力猫当成了借魂人，一边惊声尖叫一边手脚并用反击。一顿王八拳下去，魔力猫倒在地上连声求饶。跟在后面的艾丽娅把这一幕全录下来了，自己也雷得外焦里嫩，反应过来后赶紧救起丢人丢到家的魔力猫。

* * *

根据麦克斯设计的简单测试，玛丽内特在应激状态下力量将会提高67%～85%，而根据她自己的描述，她可以轻松扛起两袋25kg装的面粉。所以艾丽娅暂时认定，这不是魔力猫不能打，而是自己的朋友是个小超人。  
_感觉朱莉卡今天的脸色不太好啊。_ ——玛丽内特

* * *

暴风雪(Climatika)，是被黑化的欧若丽•柏亚乐，一个出演过不少电影的童星。她因为落选“气象少女”非常懊恼，被蝴蝶老爷选中，成为了一个可以制造狂风与冰层、控制巴黎的天气的超能坏蛋，对获得冠军的米芮尔•柯格施以报复将她冰封在电梯里，然后将整个巴黎变成了冰雪之城。  
当魔力猫开着一辆炮头挖掘机进入公园凿开一个冰壳时，在场所有人都觉得画风哪里不对。  
“你们俩真的会魔法吗？”艾丽娅对把自己从冰壳里解救出来的恩人毫无感恩的表现。  
“会，怎么了？”  
艾丽娅在她没有感情的目光前心里有点发毛。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 末影人是MineCraft里的小黑。另外，法国漫画L'Élève Ducobu(小学生迪克比/坏学生杜可布/作弊大王迪克比)是个很有趣的漫画。

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇作品我在别的地方发布了一部分，现在正根据第三季的新信息修改剧情，以及完成未完成的部分。


End file.
